


Trickster

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki smut, Smut, Tom Hiddleston gif, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: You’ve been weeks in Asgard now. You miss the team, you miss your own bed. You miss being in Midgard, but until a threat ends you are obliged to stay with Thor. It wouldn’t be that difficult if it wasn’t because of a certain trickster…





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it’s been a looong time since I published something but I’ve been really busy lately with college and my own dramas so I’m sorry! Also I’m finishing my novel and that takes time from me! You can follow me on http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com

You opened the wardrobe and let your hand wander over the different dresses and clothes hanging inside. The materials were exquisite and some of them were of such a beauty you were astonished something like that could exist. You took a light blue one and put it on, looking at you on the mirror. You smiled contently and walked to the balcony, where the sun shone brightly.

You had been three weeks in Asgard now. You were an agent working with the Avengers and one of the enemies you had defeated had escaped, swearing he would harm you. Tony and Steve had let little to no options. You had to leave, to hide. Which wasn’t really difficult as you had been a spy for years no.

Thor had been the one who offered his own realm for you to stay. You weren’t sure if that would be appropriate or if you really wanted to leave everything behind and follow a God to Asgard.

“Go” Steve had said staring at you with a soft smile. “We’ll be fine and we prefer you to leave before you end up being injured”

“C’mon, Rogers” you had replied mockingly. “I’m a big girl. I can handle it”

And here you are. Looking at the streets of Asgard as people walked back and force, talking to their neighbours. You could even hear laughs and the faint voices of the Asgardians. You leant against the railing and smiled at the sight, closing your eyes as the light warmed your skin.

You had felt those days were like a well-deserved holidays. Actually, you needed it. You didn’t remember the last time you had time for yourself. To relax, read a book, whatever you wanted. You were always busy either on missions or on doing paperwork.

A knock on the door made you turn your head and you saw Thor entering the room, smiling brightly at you. You had always get on well with him. He was sweet and gentle and you loved watching his reactions to Midgardian stuff.

“Lady Y/N. You are really beautiful today” you rolled your eyes at his compliment and laughed, looking as he leant against the railing by your side. “Will you come to the party?”

“Of course. I feel honoured to be invited” you said with a movement of your head.

Last night Thor had come to your room to tell you there would be a party in Odin’s palace and that you were invited. You had felt reluctant at first; not knowing if that was a good idea. You were a Midgardian after all. An intruder. But Thor has insisted, claiming his mother herself had had the idea.

“Loki also wanted you to come” Thor said looking at the people before staring at you again, smiling. You turned your head and felt your cheeks blushing at the idea.

Loki.

The God of Mischief and the man that hadn’t stop flirting with you the whole time you had been in Asgard. You weren’t really shy but every time he said something, the filth in his low and husky voice made you blush as if you were a teenager again.

Yet, you thought his interest would fade. You were the novelty in Asgard and probably he would find another girl to pursue in order to get her in his bed. You were only a Midgardian girl who worked with the Avengers. You didn’t have an iron suit, or a hammer. God, you didn’t even received a serum like Steve did.

Thor had become one of your closest friends in Asgard along with several shieldmaidens, including Sif. He was the one who laughed when he asked you if you had feelings for his brother. When you had admitted it, all blushed and embarrassed, he waited patiently until you expressed your worries.

“Whatever you think, my Lady Y/N” Thor said placing his huge hand on your shoulder, smiling sweetly. “My brother seems to have an affection for you”

“Yeah, right” you replied ironically. Thor was about to respond when Sif entered the room, claiming that the party was about to start. You sighed and smiled back at Thor, following them to the garden.

* * *

You didn’t know the exact meaning of the party. It wasn’t the kind of party where music was blasting out or where people was dancing. It was more like a tea party, with Asgardian people moved from one part of the place to the other, chatting with their friends.

You were enjoying yourself, having delicious food around you, a wonderful weather and talking to Sif and other Shieldmaidens. The breeze was rocking the flowers, making the aroma to spread around the guests.

You turned to take something else to eat, not noticing the girls leaving you alone. You bit your lip, watching the mouth-watering dishes displayed in front of you. You extended your hand to take something when you felt a shiver running down your spine. You took the food and placed it in your plate, turning slowly, knowing perfectly who was staring at you.

On the other side of the garden, Loki was sitting with his legs crossed. Even from that distance, you could see his blue eyes observing your figure. You swallowed hard at the intensity of his gaze, feeling your body burning. Loki had his mouth covering his lips before he moved it to rest on his knees, staring at you with that familiar smirk on his features.

You turned at took a long sip of your drink, walking away from him, hiding yourself between the bushes and plants of the huge garden of the palace. You got to an intimate place with a fountain, surrounded by roses. You sat down, listening to the water as a way to calm yourself down.

“Finally I find you”

His husky voice startled you and you stood up, your hands grabbing your dress as you turned, staring at Loki. He was smiling sweetly with his hands behind his back, walking towards you. Despite his innocent mask, you could see the mischievous shine in his impressive eyes. He was wearing green, black and gold as usual and damn it, he looked good in it.

“I just felt sick and I needed some fresh air” you replied with a harsh voice, turning to stare at the water of the fountain. You saw a pink fish swimming, glowing with the reflection of the water. You heard Loki’s steps coming nearer you.

“And shall I know the reason of your indisposition, darling?” Loki said with his velvety voice, goosebumps on your skin as he spoke.

“No” you replied with a soft smile, looking at him over your shoulder. You saw his jaw clenching before he smiled back, walking nearer. You closed your eyes when you noticed his breath fanning on your neck and you knew he was leaning against you.

“Such a rude girl, my dear…”Loki muttered, his fingers grazing your bare arms. He wasn’t even touching you properly and you were already squirming. You could almost see his sly grin as he pressed a kiss on your shoulder. “So rude to your hosts…”

“Oh, I thought I was Thor’s guest. Not yours” you said, smiling as you turned your head to look at him. Loki’s eyes were blown with lust and his hands were now around your wrists, pressing your body against his hard chest.

You swallowed hard, feeling his chest moving every time he took a deep breath. Loki buried his face on your hair, growling when he noticed your aroma. It was like a caged animal, waiting to be released. Your core was already throbbing when he bit your earlobe and you had to hold a moan back.

He was a trickster. The God of Mischief. He probably wanted to play.

And you were going to play.

You moved away and smirked when you observed Loki’s confused features. His hands were closed in fists and he swallowed hard. You shrugged and blinked innocently, biting your lip. His blue eyes followed the movements and you could see he was getting more aroused.

“I’m sorry. Your brother might be looking for me”

You turned and walked towards the garden, the smile getting bigger as you noticed Loki’s eyes on your back. You were right. Thor almost ran towards you, asking where had you been and taking your elbow to introduce you to one of his friends.

“I’m quite tired so I think I’ll retire to my bedroom” you told your friend with a sweet smile, taking a sip of your drink. Thor nodded and wished you good night before watching you disappearing inside the palace.

The corridors were empty and your steps were the only sound echoing between those walls. You led to your bedroom when you heard something behind you. You stopped right in your tracks, listening carefully. Whatever it was, it stopped too. You frowned and shrugged, shaking your head.

You started to walk again, humming a song you had in your head when you were those strange noises behind you. You stopped abruptly, turning to see who was following you, when suddenly something dragged you to the wall, pinning your hands above your head. Nobody was seen around you, but the green sparkles were enough for you to guess.

Loki.

“You bloody…”

“Darling…” his velvety voice filled your eyes and you closed your eyes, swallowing hard. God, that man was able to make you wet using only his voice. “Such a language in a lady like you?”

“Let me go, asshole!” you exclaimed, trying to get free of your restraints, only to be pushed further against the wall.

“Asshole?” Loki’s body materialized in front of you, leaning against your frame. His breath hit your face when he lowered his head to look at you right into the eyes. You froze at the sight of his beautiful blue eyes staring at you. His hand cupped your jaw and you had to stop yourself from moaning. “Is that the way you treat your host, darling?”

The restraints disappeared and Loki pressed his body against yours, his hands placed at both sides of your head, his tongue touching his lips before whispering.

“Are you going to deny you are not as aroused as I am?” Loki smirked when he saw your body stiffening, reacting to his words. His long fingers caressed your cheek and placed a lock of hair behind your ear. “Look at you, my little warrior. So eager to give me a fight and yet so willing to comply. C’mon” he added before he leant against your ear and bit your earlobe. “Give me a fight, Y/N”

You nudged him on the ribs and sent him to the floor with one of the movements Natasha had taught you during your training. You started to run towards your room, hearing his laughs behind your back.

“I’m coming for you!” You heard while you were turning the corridor to the right, leading to your room. Green sparkles shone in front of you and you couldn’t stop yourself from colliding against his hard chest. “Darling, I didn’t know you’d fall this easy into my arms”

“Fuck you”

You raised your fist to hit him, but Loki was faster, and grabbed your wrists, pressing your back against his chest. His breath hit your ear before his lips pressed a kiss behind your earlobe, making you to gasp. You regretted it, almost feeling his smile against your skin.

“Look at you. Faking you don’t want me while you clearly do. You are a very good actress, darling” His teeth bit your neck and you licked your lips, trying to stop yourself from moaning. His hard length was pressing against your ass and you had to close your eyes. “This’ll be such fun, trying to tame you”

“Who says you can tame me, trickster?” you spitted, looking at him with a sly grin before your hips rolled against his length. Loki groaned and closed his eyes, loosening his grip. You took advantage of it and used your strength to push him, running again.

You closed the door of your bedroom behind you, knowing perfectly it was a useless attempt to stop Loki. You heart was beating full speed against your chest and you took a deep breath, closing your eyes, trying to calm your breathing. When you opened them again, two hands turned you and tossed you on the mattress, a heavy body on top of you.

“Enough” Loki growled, caressing your lips with his thumb, smirking. “Surrender to me and I’ll give you what you need”

“In your dreams” you replied, staring at his blue orbs turning black with lust, feeling a shiver running down your spine.

“Oh, darling. If you just knew the dreams I have with you…

Before you could reply again, he pressed his lips against yours, roughly. It was all teeth and tongue and soon you had to move away to catch your breath. Your hands went to his cheeks and you kissed him again while your left hand grabbed his black and green Asgardian suit. You moaned when Loki’s tongue touched your bottom lip and his hand wandered down your stomach.

“Loki…” you muttered when he lifted your Asgardian dress, caressing your legs. When he got to your core, you heard him growl before he bit and kissed your neck and collarbone.

“So wet…and it is all because of me…”

His hand left that zone and you whined, watching as he straddled your waist and observed your plump lips and dishevelled hair. You felt your body burning under his intense gaze and you wanted to cover your body, being stopped by his hands.

“Don’t, darling. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen” He said with a tender voice, caressing your cheeks and making you smile. “But now…”

Before you could blink, Loki had ripped the front part of your dress, leaving your chest exposed. You gasped and felt your nipples getting harder when the cold air hit them. Loki licked his lips and growled before taking your left nipple in his mouth, playing with the other. You mewled and tugged at his dark hair, making him to grumble. He gave the right breast attention and your back arched at his touch, feeling his long fingers gripping your hips. Loki smirked and clapped his fingers, watching as the dress disappeared, leaving you bare to him.

“No underwear, darling?” Loki clicked his tongue, faking annoyance as he opened your legs, toying with your nipple.

It wasn’t fair. You hadn’t even been able to touch him and you were already a writhing mess. You moaned when his slim fingers touched your core, spreading your wetness over your clit before making circles on it. He smirked and looked at you, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows.

“You like it darling? Yes?” he added when he saw you nodding. You screamed and grabbed the sheets, your whole body trembling as he sped up his pace, placing two fingers inside you.

You didn’t know where the strength came from but you closed your legs around his hips and rolled until you were straddling him. Your lips curved into a smirk when you observed his astonished features and you rolled your core against his bulge. Loki gasped and his head fell back.

“Are you okay, huh  _darling?_ ” You asked teasingly, touching the rough material of his clothes, thinking of how fucking sexy he was wearing that. Certainly, black and green were his colours.

“You little…oh!” he moaned when you rolled your hips harder against him, your hands on his chest to support your weight. You lifted your waist, watching the wet spot on his pants and wondering if it was his or yours. You clicked your tongue, mimicking him and biting your lip, knowing he was getting more aroused and frustrated.

“You think you can rule everyone and everything, huh? Well…” you climbed towards his head, your knees on both sides of it and your fingers locking on his black hair, tugging at it, scratching his scalp. “Make me come, Loki”

“Yes, my queen”

His arms grabbed your thighs and pressed your core against his mouth. You moaned loudly when his tongue lapped at your folds, circling the clit with the tip. The grip on his hair tightened and his nails dug in your skin. Loki growled, sending the vibrations over your body, making you to shudder. The flat of his tongue played with your clit before he kept his assault. Your legs trembled and you covered your mouth but Loki clapped his fingers and his magic forced your hands behind your back. You screamed his name and came undone, your whole body shaking.

Before you could recover, the magic disappeared and Loki rolled so he was on top of you again. His lips looked for yours and you moaned at your own taste. Your hands fumbled with his clothes and helped him get undressed, watching as he stroke himself once he was fully naked. You swallowed hard and he smirked, rubbing the tip over your sensitive folds.

“Where did your smart-ass comments go, darling?”

You opened your mouth to reply when he pushed himself inside you. Your nails scratched his back and your legs closed around his hips. Loki sighed in pleasure, peppering your lips with kisses before moving slowly, letting you to get used to him. You whimpered and hugged him, feeling his teeth against the skin of your neck.

“Loki, harder. I’m not going to break”

He growled and slapped his hips harder, reaching the right spots. You moaned loudly and felt his hands around your body, pressing it against his. His breath hit your neck as he kept pounding into you, one of his hands travelling down your body and the other playing with your breast. Your hands gripped his biceps and you screamed his name when he moved away before slamming inside you harder.

“Oh, god, Y/N. You’re so warm and perfect and…fuck!” he growled, rubbing your clit in circles while the thumb of his free hand toyed with your nipple. You moaned and let your head fall on the pillows.

“Loki, I’m…close” you muttered with a strangled voice, feeling your walls clenching around his length. Loki grunted at the feeling and pressed his forehead against you, muttering filthy things that made your body to burn. You shouted and closed your eyes, the waves of pleasure going destroying you. Loki’s thrusts became sloppy and he came inside you moments later, groaning in pleasure.

He rolled to the side and went to the bathroom to take a cloth. He came back and cleaned yourselves with it before tossing it to the laundry basket. You covered your body with the silky sheet and stared at him as he took his pants.

“Do you want to stay?” you whispered, afraid of his answer, knowing the reputation The God of Mischief had.

“Do  _you_  want me to stay?” Loki muttered staring at you with his blue eyes filled with anxiety. In that moment, you saw the real Loki. The one with fears that nobody had seen. You swallowed hard and nodded, moving aside so he could get under the blankets. He laid on his back and you put your head on his chest, drawing patterns with your fingers and closing your eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

“This is nice,” you said, feeling his hand on your hair, playing with it. You missed the lovely gaze Loki had in his eyes, as he looked at you, almost asleep on top of his. He hummed and smiled, looking at the ceiling.

“Yes, it is. Shall I take you to a date now?”

“It’ll be a pleasure” you replied, yawning and falling asleep moments after that. Loki chuckled and covered your bodies with the blankets, hugging you tightly and closing his eyes.

Finally, after years, he could sleep and rest. Because you were by his side.


End file.
